wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Safari (album)
"Wiggly Safari" is The Wiggles' 14th album released in 2002. It nominated the 2002 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album but lost to Hi-5's Boom Boom Beat. The accompanying video was released on July 8, 2002. Tracklist #Wiggly Safari Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Irwin) #The Crocodile Hunter (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Irwin) #Australia Zoo Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Irwin) #Australia Zoo (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Do the Owl Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Irwin) #Do the Owl (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, S Irwin) #Wobbly Camel Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Irwin) #Wobbly Camel (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Cocky Want a Cracker Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Irwin) #Cocky Want a Cracker (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, P Paddick, S Irwin) #Old Man Emu Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Irwin) #Old Man Emu (J Williamson) #Swim With Me Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Irwin) #Swim With Me (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, P Paddick) #Feeding Time Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Irwin) #Feeding Time (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, S Irwin) #Dingo Tango Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Irwin) #Dingo Tango #Snakes Intro #Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch) #Kookaburra Choir Intro #Kookaburra Choir #We're the Crocodile Band Intro #We're the Crocodile Band #Koala La La Intro #Koala La La #You Might Like a Pet Intro #You Might Like a Pet #Dorothy Queen of the Roses #Butterflies Flit Intro #Butterflies Flit #The Wiggly Owl Medley Release Dates Australia - February 11, 2002 America - June 24, 2002 United Kingdom - October 2, 2003 Musicians * Vocals - Elisha Burke, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Steve Irwin, Terri Irwin * Guitars - Mark Punch, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Brass - Dominic Lindsay * Percussionist - Steve Machamer * Backing Vocals - Our A Team (Sam Moran, Mark Punch and Paul Paddick) Staff * Mastering: Don Bartley * Composers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field and Dominic Lindsay * Music Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field and Dominic Lindsay * Lyric Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Steve Irwin and Paul Paddick * Song Lyricists: Greg Page, John Field, Marie Field, Steve Irwin and Paul Paddick * Dialogue Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Marie Field and Steve Irwin * Mxing/Engineer: Alex Keller * Arrangers: Dominic Lindsay and The Wiggles * Package Designers: Amy McMurray and Leonor Agea * Artists: The Wiggles (Primary Artist), Terri Irwin (Guest Artist) and Steve Irwin (Guest Artist) Trivia * The songs Do the Owl, Dorothy Queen of the Roses, and The Wiggly Owl Medley were performed live in concert before this album was released. * The Crocodile Hunter is based on Wake Up Jeff! which was written by Murray, Jeff, Anthony & Greg in 1996. * Steve Irwin wrote the lyrics for The Crocodile Hunter, Do the Owl, Cocky Want A Cracker, Feeding Time & Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch). * Anthony's brother John wrote Do the Owl, Feeding Time, Kookabura Choir, We're the Crocodile Band & You Might Like a Pet. * The music for Australia Zoo was later adapted to There are so Many Animals which had the music arranged by John Field & Paul Paddick. * This was the first album to feature Sam Moran on Backing vocals until 2006 when he replaced Greg Page as the Yellow wiggle until 2012. * The Wiggly Owl Medley is the only song that's not on the Wiggly Safari video. * The US album booklet shows that John Field's name is in the credits of Australia Zoo, although he didn't write it, The Wiggles' names were removed from Cocky Want A Cracker although they wrote it, and Dominic Lindsay's name is in the credits of You Might Like a Pet, although he didn't write it. The Australian album booklet also shows that only The Wiggles' names were in the credits of Butterflies Flit but they wrote it with Anthony's mother Marie. Gallery WigglySafari-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover WigglySafariCassette.jpg|Cassette WigglySafariCassetteBackCover.jpg|Cassette back cover WigglySafariAlbum-InsideCover.jpg|CD Cover in "Wiggly Safari" bonus clip WigglySafariAlbum.jpg|USA Cover File:Front Cover and Staff List-1.png|US Front Cover and Staff List WigglySafari-CDBack(USVersion).jpg|Back (US version) The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Safari-Starring-The-Crocodile-_57.jpg|Disc WigglySafariUSACassette.jpg|US Cassette cover WigglySafari-FullAlbumCover.jpg|Full cover of the album issue21.jpg|Its Magic Category:Wiggles albums Category:2002 Category:2002 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums Category:Adapted Song Albums